the mans on our lives
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: Jade has a conversation with her mom, about life and piano music. my take in their relation. ONE-SHOT


"Mom, are you home? Where are you?" jade said entering her home, once she closed the door the sound of piano playing got to her ears

"At the piano dumbass" her mom said, playing the notes from the sheet music in front of her, jade walked to the music room and said

"So, im going to the beach with Beck and the others tomorrow. Tell dad I'm not going with him, I'm staying with Beck" her mother didn't stopped playing and with a little smile said

"And since when you don't ask for permission?" Jade sat beside her in the piano sit and said

"O come on mom, I go with home all the time, nothing has ever happened" her mother laughed and said

"I now, I'm just joking, of course you can go, and it's the last time I'm covering you with Andrew (Jades father)" Jade looked at her mothers finger at the piano and said

"That's a difficult one" her mother smiled a little and said

"It's one of my favorites" jade looked at the sheet music for a second and said

"Can I do it?" Olivia West stopped playing and said

"All yours" Jade started playing some notes, way slower than her mother

"How do you do this? It's a pretty large scale" her mother was lighting a cigarette when she said

"Remember Mozart variations of twinkle twinkle little star?" jade nodded

"I do" The older women let out some smoke and said

"First finger like this" she positioned Jades hand on the key

"Then go up" jade started but messed up soon after she did

"Do it slow, gentle, like the piano it's an extension of you" Jade tried, but failed again

"I can't do this, it's too difficult" her mother looked at her cigarette for a couple of seconds and said

"This is why you always have trouble in doing what you truly want, you always stuck your mind in the fact that you can't and don't try harder to get it" Jade stood up from the piano and said

"I could do it, I you stopped playing for a second and leave play the piano for once, that's why I'm at Beck´s all the time" jades mom laughed and said

"Playing the piano it's my job, I have to practice, and I know you would go to becks even if I stoped playing, he's like your Sugar Daddy" jade looked at her mom weirdly and said

"Egh mom, stop comparing us with Hedwig and the angry inch and… if my job was to play the piano I definitely wouldn't como home to play more"

"Well, that's because you don't love it as much as I do… that's why me and your father fougth, he said that I was a freak for playing all day" Jade sat on the couch that was on the side of the room

"You mean you divorced just for that?" jades mom stood up from the piano and said

"not just for that, there were a lot of factors involves, but that one was kind of the main ones, he said I didn't have time for him, but, he was way to mean with me, and what got me more hurt was that he was the same way to you, I just couldn't bare it anymore" jade looked a her mother curiously, remembering the time her mother had argued with her father that she would spend 3 weekends a moth with him and the rest of the days with her mom

"How do you guys got together?, I mean how could you fall in love with him?" Olivia trowed the left over's of her cigarette on the trash (that was full of them) and said

"well, at the beginning he wasn't that bad, actually he was this incredibly handsome 21 year old who looked fancy with his tuxedo, he and his father were working at bussines when we met, outside of a hotel I was sixteen, waiting for the bus to come when he appeared, he was nice and really cute, his smile was amazing, that i imagined I felt love at first sigth, we talked and we decided to go on a date, we had sex"

"Mom!" her mother laughed and said

"Come on, I know you know exactly what that is, a couple of weeks later I realized I was pregnant, our parents forced us to marry, he became a jerck and you became the love of my life… and now you are here, with me, and you are always talking about how amazing its your boyfriend, to see you happy is the best ending of my story" a tiny smiled crossed jades face

"Promise you will be careful with beck" the women looked incredibly serious

"I will, he said he believe in the fact that we have to get married to do to" her mother stood up and said

"I like that boy, he is good, you know? His family is honorable and he has a nice last name" jade laughed at this, her mother started walking to the door

"Where are you going?" she turned around and said

"They are playing Childs Play tonight, I can't not miss it" Jade stood up and said

"Count me in, I'm making popcorn"


End file.
